It is known to make "impact resistant" polymethylmethacrylate material (hereafter sometimes called "acrylic" material) by including within the matrix of an acrylic sheet or other form of acrylic ester polymer an effective amount of rubbery particles, usually having a butyl acrylate or a butadiene content sufficient to render the product relatively resilient. The particles are generally made separately from the acrylic matrix, and must be added to it by thoroughly mixing them into the matrix medium prior to the polymerization of the methacrylate matrix. Representative of the prior art processes in which the impact modifier particles are separated and dried before being mixed into the organic polymerizable mixture are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,513,111, 3,919,157, 4,433,103, 4,564,653, 4,490,507, and 4,595,728. Two different suspensions are mixed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,890 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,099, and two compositions are blended in dry form in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,556,692 and 3,988,392. The reader may also be interested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,944,630 and 4,491,658 which describe other variations on manufacture and recovery of the modifier.
Perhaps more relevant to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,383, 4,284,737, and 4,277,574. The first-mentioned '383 patent is a continuous process in which an entire rubbery emulsion is transferred from a first reactor to a second reactor in order to graft methyl methacrylate on the first emulsified material. Water is introduced in the second reactor, however, and an optional third reactor also does not purport to separate an organic phase from the aqueous phase while at the same time distributing the rubbery impact modifier particles throughout an organic matrix. In the '737 patent, a rubbery latex is de-emulsified with a cationic surfactant and extracted as a liquid oil phase, e.g. the examples recite that the rubber particles were extracted into the "monomer or oil phase", providing efficient dewatering. The composition is a rubbery ABS and the other ingredients are specific and not similar to applicants'; moreover, the polymerization in the denominated matrix phase is conducted in the presence of water although water is said to be continuously removed from it. In the '574 patent, rubbery particles are also demulsified from an aqueous latex through the use of cationic surfactants, the latex being extracted into a phase of monomers as a liquid oil phase. The rubber, however, is limited to a grafted diene rubber and the monomer phase is essentially an alkenyl nitrile monomer.